


Say It Right

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Talks Dirty, Boot Worship, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Ben Solo, Dom Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-TRoS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “Answer me.”Rey nodded repeatedly.“Yes.”He licked his lips.“Say it right.”She hesitated, but the tug inside her told her that she wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.“Yes, daddy,” she cried out, blushing deeply. “Your little slut wants to come.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Say It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Rey moaned, closing her eyes and trying to control the way her body was shaking under Ben’s strong eyes. What would they say if she saw her like this? Rey, a powerful Jedi, knelt before a man who was once no more than her prisoner and her  _ enemy. _

His shoed foot was right between her legs, wet from her dripping juices where she was moaning like a needy slut while humping the shoe she’d just carefully cleaned.

“ Gosh, look at you,” he groaned, palming his very hard cock through the fabric of his pants. “ _ Such a horny little thing _ .”

As if to emphasise his words, Ben angled his foot just enough so it would press instantly onto her clit. When Rey yelped and tried to readjust herself, he just raised his leg a bit more.

“ No, Rey,” he licked his lips. “Just like you were before. I want those juices to cover my whole boot and make it shine just like your dirty cunt.”

She was going insane. When Ben had said he had something new for her to do right after she’d gotten onto her knees, Rey had never once imagined this would be it, or that it would bring her so much pleasure.

“ Oh, I know that look,” he groaned when she threw her head forward, hair falling forward and lips open as her chest rose and fell faster. “I think my little slut wants to come.”

Rey couldn’t answer, and she could only feel Ben’s pressure against her pussy and clit.

He leant closer, holding her face in his giant hand for a moment and slapping her with the opposite one, gently, but still firmly.

“ Answer me.”

Rey nodded repeatedly.

“ Yes.”

He licked his lips.

“ _ Say it right.” _

She hesitated, but the tug inside her told her that she wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.

“ Yes, daddy,” she cried out, blushing deeply. “Your little slut wants to come.”

Ben rested back on his seat and put his hands behind his head, expanding his strong chest. He watched and watched until Rey was very, very, close to the edge.

“ Come for me.”

And she did. Her whole body shook while still grinding on the boot under, and Ben watched it all with a look of lust and almost  _ fury _ on his face.

When she finally came down, he pulled his leg back and inspected the boot under the light.

“ Good enough,” he adjusted himself on his seat. “Now, the other one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
